<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside the Mind of Amelia Watson by amilli0nstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764021">Inside the Mind of Amelia Watson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amilli0nstars/pseuds/amilli0nstars'>amilli0nstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amelia Watson - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amilli0nstars/pseuds/amilli0nstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never thought about her in that way before, but now all I could think about was her eyes, her hair...her lips.For the longest time she's been just my best friend nothing more, but now it's all so...intoxicating."</p><p>!!please read!!: so this has been a work in progress for about three or four months and this story is a slowburn between two young girls who are both just trying to live their best lives. it will be mostly fluff because thats all i will write and there will be angst in the form of Amelia Watsons parents being too critical of her. anyway i hope you enjoy this because it means a lot to me. happy reading! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Watson/Alexander Jones, Amelia Watson/Maddison Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inside the Mind of Amelia Watson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...Furthermore, the ice caps melting is a result of continued pollution in the ocean and the atmosphere. In order to decrease this we should..." Mr. Wilkins, my environmental science teacher, droned on. He always brought up the same topic, lecturing us about how much waste we're using on a day to day basis and saying that unless we change our habits the damage to the earth could be irreversible. Normally, I'd be listening intently since this is one of the few classes I find fun, but today there was just this constant headache that wouldn't go away. Fortunately, I only had one more class left after this and it's one I could easily nap in.</p><p>As Mr. Wilkins continued lecturing us I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Thankfully, he's pretty chill about phone policy especially if we continue doing good in his class and this class period is filled with people who think similar to me. I looked down at my phone screen to see a new message from my best friend Maddison. Maddie and I have known each other for almost five years, and I consider her my best friend. I unlocked my phone and looked at what she sent me.</p><p>From Mads: you have to check out this video. its hilarious</p><p>It was an edit of several dogs barking to the Star Wars theme. I had to immediately exit out of the video to refrain from laughing out loud. I sent back a keyboard smash and tuned back into Mr. Wilkins' lecture.</p><p>"...Also please don't forget to review your study guides for the end of the semester. That'll be all for today." he concluded. </p><p>I inwardly groaned - every teacher was making a huge deal out of the end of the semester, which they do every year. After a while it just gets tedious.</p><p>The bell finally rang after five minutes of everyone hovering by the door. As soon as I walked out of the classroom, there was an arm slung around my shoulder.</p><p>"Hey babe, long time no see."</p><p>"Alex, I literally saw you in Latin." I scoffed as I glanced at my beloved boyfriend, Alexander Jones. Star quarterback for Ashtonville High Schools football team, despite it being late January and the football season being far off. He always wore his letterman jacket regardless of the weather - in all truth the only time anyone ever saw him without it is when I would steal it from him.</p><p>"Aw come on, you know I'm just joking." he lightly kissed the top of my head. "I just wanted to see you before I have to suffer in hell. Alone. Because my lovely girlfriend is abandoning me."</p><p>"Oh you poor thing, you have to go to chemistry. How will you ever survive." I joked.</p><p>"Hun, you don't understand: Mrs. Anderson is a tyrant!" he exclaimed and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Hey now, don't give me that attitude. It's the same thing as you with Mr. Smith's class!"</p><p>"You can't compare your situation to geometry. There's no way in any universe that his class could be enjoyable." I complained. This time he rolled his eyes at me, but with a small smile on his face. We continued walking to my health class in a comfortable silence, letting the noisiness of the hallways surround us with some other footballers occasionally shouting a greeting at Alex, to which he just gave a small wave. I guess I should explain that being in crowds larger than ten people is something that terrifies me to my core.</p><p>"You busy after school?" Alex asked as we approached my classroom. "I wanted to see if you wanted to come over and play some Mario Kart so I can finally beat you."</p><p>"Oh please, you and I both know you've never beaten me at a game before." I said. "And I would love to, but unfortunately I have a lot of studying to do. For like, six subjects."</p><p>"Come on! We hardly ever hang out anymore," he whined. "It feels like all you ever do is homework, homework, homework."</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to apologize for prioritizing something this important." I put both my hands on either side of his cheeks. "I promise that after the semester is over we'll play all the Mario Kart you want."</p><p>"As long as you're getting proper rest this time." He leaned closer. "Last year you were only surviving because you had coffee practically every five hours."</p><p>"Yeah, you're probably right." I laughed. "Okay, I think you should go get to class now. I'll see you after school."</p><p>He nodded, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on my forehead. He gave me a small smile and then left towards his class. I watched him until he blended into the crowd and then walked into my class. I went to my seat at the back of the room as fast as possible and sat down. Thankfully, we didn't really have much to do for our semester final in this subject besides an essay and a short true or false questionnaire.</p><p>The bell rang for class to start and the teacher, Mr. Crawford, started with his usual greeting. I zoned out as I usually did in that class. I looked down at my phone and started scrolling through Twitter as per my usual routine. It was filled with mostly fans freaking out over their idols doing something and celebrities talking about new projects. I went to a specific bands Twitter page to check their most recent tweets. My all time favorite band, The Faim. They help me through so much, but I haven't seen them in concert yet since they're an Australian band. Unfortunately, they didn't have any recent tweets, not that I would have missed a notification from them or any of the band members. They have been dropping very subtle hints about a new album or project for a few days, but no specific release date yet.</p><p>After I finished catching up on current tweets, I put my phone down and realized that today we were working on the outlines for our essays. This meant that I'd be able to listen to music in peace. I never liked working on outlines because they just get too confusing for me. Sure it's an easy way to keep track of your thoughts, but I much rather fake it till I make it. Which doesn't normally work out for me, but I still get good grades anyway. and this year is one of the most crucial years for me to pass my classes with flying colors. Next year I'd be able to have a few open class periods to study or sleep, which sounds like the best thing to happen to me since Maddie and I became friends. For the moment, however, I have to survive junior year and thankfully it's halfway over.</p><p>I glanced at my phone and the time read 3:20pm. I sighed in relief, only twenty more minutes until I could go home. I'm actually so glad both my parents were working late today so I won't have to see them until after dinner. They tend to be a bit...overbearing when it comes to me and my schoolwork. Mainly because my older brother dropped out of high school around this time and then moved out as soon as he turned 18. Both my parents have expectations for me since I've been doing so well in high school, and it's gotten to the point where my stress level is higher than the Burj Khalifa. Okay so that might be a bit of an exaggeration - the point being that the amount of pressure of being "the perfect student/daughter" has gotten me so stressed out that sometimes it's too much to bear.</p><p>"...elia. Amelia!" I snapped out of whatever thought I was having and saw Maddie standing next to me.</p><p>"Sorry, what?" I looked at her, lost. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"The bell rang. Class is out." She stated, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't make me give you a ride home again. Gas isn't cheap you know."</p><p>"Oh! Sorry, sorry." I said, giving her a sheepish smile, now gathering my things together. "I must've been thinking about dinner. I was thinking of having spaghetti or making pizza from scratch."</p><p>We were now making our way to the door. Maddie looked at me with the most ecstatic smile she's ever given me, because I mentioned food.</p><p>"Please tell me your parents are working late again and they won't be able to be home before dinner." She pleaded to me.</p><p>"You can come over only if you promise to study with me this time." I laughed and we made an abrupt U-turn towards the parking lot. "Last time we played more video games then we did studying and that affected my grade so bad for the test the next day."</p><p>"Blah, blah, blah. All you ever talk about is 'study this' and 'study that', when are you gonna live a little?" She gave me a light punch to my shoulder.</p><p>"I am living, by having you over without my parents' permission." I said while she just groaned.</p><p>"Come on, you know that's not what I meant." She stopped and so did I. "Seriously Amy you shouldn't be pushing yourself too much. You're bound to bleed yourself dry at some point."</p><p>"I know you're right but, it's not like I can be like you or Alex. If I get a B on even one assignment you know how my parents will react." I smiled at her. "Besides I'm still young, I have enough time to rebel against them when I'm ready."</p><p>I continued walking towards Maddie's car - a typical family station wagon that looks way too old to be surviving. Reluctantly, she followed, pulling out her keys in the process. She unlocked the doors manually and we both got in, throwing our backpacks into her backseats. She started it up but before she took off she turned to me one last time.</p><p>"Will you at least take a break after you've finished studying three subjects?" She stared at me intently - it was kind of unnerving, considering she usually jokes about our misery as much as I do, which is a lot. "Please?"</p><p>"Okay, three subjects and then we'll take a break." I sighed.</p><p>Satisfied with my answer she turned back to the wheel and began the drive to my house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! proof reading credits go to foreverfangirl_77 on instagram c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>